


two words

by takuyaki



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Oneshot, Post-Graduation, double proposal go wooosh, fem!reader - Freeform, no beta we die like men, this has a prequel but I'll post that later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takuyaki/pseuds/takuyaki
Summary: like how three certain words started their relationship, another two words started a new one.
Relationships: Riddle Rosehearts/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	two words

**"I like you."** Those are the three words that started it all. Even after graduating from NRC, the both of you were still lovers. Riddle loved you very much- to the point where he considered marriage with you, though he thought that it was only a pipe dream. He could never imagine himself standing beside you in an altar, reciting your vows to each other as you place the rings on each other's finger. 'It could never happen' Riddle thought. With his mother still trying to control his life, he couldn't get married to you without having to elope. Despite how his mother treats him, Riddle is a man who sticks to traditions and rules.

Riddle thought that it was impossible. Marrying you was nothing but a pipe dream, but who knew that it was actually possible? Who knew that he'd see the day where he stands on the altar, eagerly waiting for you to make a grand appearance as the bride?

_"Riddle!" You shouted out as you ran towards him in the prairie, where the both of you found a good place under a large tree to set up a picnic. Riddle turned around to look at you, with the picnic basket in his hand. He shot you a confused glance when he saw you running. He was more shocked when you suddenly tackled him into a hug. He accidentally let go of the picnic basket to ensure that both of his arms are wrapped around you to cushion your fall._

_"Hey! That was dangerous! Don't you ever-" You were having none of his lectures today, you gave him a kiss on the lips to shut him up. Riddle was surprised at how you were acting today, but he let himself melt into the kiss, cupping your cheeks as the both of you lie down on the grass. Riddle eventually came to his senses and pulled back- cheeks tinted red and all sweaty. "W-What was that for!?"_

_"Riddle." You called out his name in a serious tone, Riddle's expression hardened upon hearing your voice. He was expecting the worst. The both of you sat up straight, each with a serious expression. Then suddenly you went red, clutching something inside your pocket._

_"I know that you can't make your choices freely because of your mother but," You paused bringing out a small velvet box from the pocket of your dress. "I love you and I-"_

_"Stop right there." Riddle said in a stone cold voice, he was tilting his head down so you couldn't see his face, but your heart broke the moment he told you to stop. He took the velvet box from your hands and you expected him to throw it away or something, but what you didn't expect is to see him kneel down on one knee._

_"For a long time, I thought about proposing to you. But I was afraid- afraid of my mother and afraid of rejection from you." He started tearing up. A gentle smile on his face as you stared at him with your jaw dropped. "I guess I'm a coward huh? But the moment when you pulled out this box, I have never wanted to break rules and traditions this badly before." He let out a choked sob as he tried to continue. Everything seemed to go out of his system except for this moment, he didn't care about his mother or her reaction to his absurd actions. All that matters was the answer to his question._

_**"Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"** _

Riddle looked at his best man, Trey, in anticipation. The ceremony was about to start and he started to become nervous, but at the same time he was overcome with euphoric feelings he couldn't put to words. The moment you walked down the aisle in your wedding gown, all he could think about is how good you looked in white. His cheeks were tinted a light hue of pink throughout the whole ceremony, a huge grin on his face. Riddle wasn't used to smiling so much but this was special.

Riddle felt like he was about to cry out of happiness. He was standing by the altar, with you in a white gown. The scenario he could only dream of was about to happen. When he was about to open his mouth to recite his vows, he gently took hold of your hand and brought them close to his lips. "I know that I have a lot of flaws- both as a lover and a person, but the moment you accepted my proposal, I became the happiest man alive. I vow to protect you, to make you happy, to love you, to never betray you until my last- no, let me fix that. Until the end of time, I will uphold the vows I've told you today. I love you." before slipping the ring around your finger. Your heart fluttered upon hearing Riddle's vows. Now it was your turn to give yours.

"I've never thought that I'd see the day where I would be exchanging my vows with you. I love you with my whole heart, words cannot do justice to what I'm feeling for you. I vow to protect you and to love you eternally. This ring shall be a sign of my love for you, never-ending, eternal and endless, just like the circle in this ring." You slipped the finger around his ring, looking at him with a fond, gentle gaze.

The priest continued on with the ceremony, smiling at the couple. "Do you take (Y/N) as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

**"I do."** Riddle answered, gaze still not leaving yours.

"Do you take Riddle as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" You almost let out a choked sob before saying the words you wanted to say.

**"I do."** The two words you dreamed of saying, picturing a wedding with Riddle, you finally had the chance to say it. You were happy.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Riddle's hold on your grip got tighter as he anticipated the long-awaited words. "You may now kiss the bride." 

Riddle took his time lifting your veil up, taking in your breath taking appearance. He leaned in and gave you a gentle kiss. You kissed him back, a smile forming on your face as you heard the guests clapping for the both of you. There was nothing that could make you happier than this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> the prequel "three words" will be published shortly after this~!


End file.
